Hexed Time
by Air-Head-Ry
Summary: Stop the experiment from happening. That's what her future-self told her. That was supposed to fix everything... what Gwen did not know, is that things were going to get worse - much worse. ( Takes place in the alternate timeline Gwen created when changing the past in Time Heals )
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

A/N: This is actually me again! Yup! Air-Head-Ry is back! Well, sort of... I'm really sick. I've lost half my body to a disease, and while I am fighting it, I am worried about continuing my Homestuck stories...

But I have been helping some people with their stories ( Manganimefandom's Kanto Dreams, and SharpieUFP's All I Have To Give ). And its motivated me to try writing again... I will try my best, though the quality may not be up-to-par from what you are used to from me, but yes, I will try my best.

Expect character deaths, torture, and mind control. Rated T for now, but may go up later.

* * *

**Hexed Time**

"You have to stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You will never forgive yourself if you let this happen."  
"Ok."

It all started with that simple conversation… with yourself. No, you are not crazy, though you are sure anyone you told this too would think otherwise. Somewhere in the future, you must have gained time-travel powers. You don't know how, why, or when you do, but whatever the reason, here you are - talking to yourself from the future.

You have no idea why, but this time-duplicate of yourself says its important to stop your cousin and your 'crush's' experiment - an idea you were never too keen on to begin with, but you know boys. Once they get an idea in their heads…

The time duplicate version of yourself nodded and walked away, and the world around you started to move again.

"Let it go Ben." Kevin sneered.

Kevin, the tall dark-haired ex-con. That you have an obvious crush on, and even though he obviously likes you too, he has yet to ask you out… either way, you might as well be going out. He stood in front of a console, typing away at a machine that was suppose to hack the Omnitrix

"Its too risky!" You snap.

"Its riskier not too." Ben replied with a smile, "I've figured out a lot about how the Omnitrix works, but if we can bypass the safeguards…"

_…You will never forgive yourself if you let this happen…_

The voice of your future-self ran through your head. You could hear the desperation in your own voice. Whatever happens in this experiment must be bad - bad enough you were willing to change time for. What if the experiment did something to the Omnitrix? And the Omnitrix was attached to Ben… is that what happens? Would this experiment hurt Ben?

You could feel panic grip your mind, and you moved without thinking, activating your powers, and sending a beam of energy at Kevin, the man at the controls beside you, and a second beam of energy at Ben, before throwing the two of them against the wall.

"Hey!" Kevin gasped,  
"I said, its too risky!" You snap, feeling your own heart pound against your chest as you speak.

_…You have to stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix…_

"Now promise me you aren't going to hack the Omnitrix!" You snap.  
"What is wrong with you?" Your cousin asks.

Ugh. You know these two too well. You know they won't listen. There is only one thing to do. With an angry gesture, you quickly turn and use a beam of energy to destroy the machine they were going to use to hack the Omnitrix. An explosion shakes the room and fills it with smoke.

"Ah!" Kevin groans, "My stuff!"

With the machine gone, you felt yourself calm down a bit. You start walking towards the two boys pinned to the wall. "Promise!"

"Ok, ok! I promise!" Ben replied, the surprise clear on his face.  
"Whatever. I was done with it anyway." Kevin snapped.

You cut off your powers, and the two boys fall to the ground.

Ben looked up at you with a confused expression, "You going to explain that?"  
"No." You reply.

They'd never believe you if you told them so.

* * *

A/N: This story is based off Season 3, episode 15 of Ben 10 Alien Force, where Gwen goes back in time and changes the accident where Kevin and Ben try to hack the omnitrix, and ends up turning Kevin into a monster, which starts a chain reaction which leaves Hex supreme ruler of the world. I love this idea, its one of my favorite episodes for that reason! I only wish that they made it an hour special or something, because they could have done a lot more with it. Anyway, I digress.

This story takes place in the alternate timeline, between 'In Charms Way' and 'Time Heals'

...

Short chapter, but I've done all I can handle for now, and I thought this worked as an opening...


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Timeline

CHAPTER 2:  
Alternate Timeline

Gwen sat on the beach, under her umbrella, with a good book on her lap. The sun was shining overhead, and for once, she felt somewhat normal, doing what normal teams did during summer vacation… relax on the beach. She looked up from the book for a moment, out at the glistening sea, and the bright clear sky overhead. Two kids were playing with a volleyball out over the sand. Everything was just so calm and peaceful.

She would have never guessed that just a few days ago, she had been talking to a future version of herself, who was asking her to change the past. A small smile stretched across her face as she turned back to her book. Whatever 'crisis' that had her so worked up in that alternate timeline was fixed.

Her cousin Ben, laid in the sand next to her, his arms folded beneath his head, and his eyes closed, just soaking in the sun. Since he had put the Omnitrix back on his wrist, he rarely had a chance to relax like this. She couldn't help but wonder what was supposed to happen that night during the experiment? She was pretty certain it had to do with Ben or Kevin, because why else would her future-self look so desperate?

She thought back to that night. It was the night of the Champions Contest. Under the Galactic Code of Conduct, Vilgax challenged Ben to a match, winner gets Planet Earth. Maybe that experiment did something to the Omnitrix? Broke it, or hurt Ben? If for some reason Ben could not show up to the match, Vilgax would have won for sure. Is that what her future-self was trying to stop from happening?

Even after that, the battle with Vulkanus, and the bomb that was heading for the center of the Earth - if Ben wasn't around for that, they never would have stopped Vulkanus. But after that, there was nothing too end-of-the-worldsly was there? There was the Alien Spring break, where Ben stopped Decka from 'reproducing', or the off-planet adventure where Ben tried to stop a war, or the fight with the Vreedle Brothers, the fight against Sulker - where Ben's hand ended up in the Nullvoid, and the Highbreed Failsafe.

A shiver went up her spine. It did not matter, whatever was the problem before, it did not exist anymore.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kevin snapped.

Gwen looked over at Kevin, he had been sitting next to Ben on the beach, looking rather bored. His idea of a good time was working on his car, not a day at the beach. Her eyes trailed to the sand next to him, where the kid's volleyball lay. The two kids were running up towards them.

"Sorry." The boy said, "Can we have our ball back?"

Kevin glared at them, but then sighed and picked it up, "Sure kid." He sneered, "Catch." He threw it as hard as he could out across the sand and into the water. The two kids gasped and chased after it.

"And you couldn't just hand it to them?" Gwen asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"And have them hit me in the head with it again?" He moped.

Ben leaned up with a smile, "Got a crab in your shorts or something Kev?"  
"No." Kevin snapped, "Just bored. I can think of better things to do then sit around."  
Ben smiled, "Then lets go swimming!"

He jumped to his feet, "Come on, Kevin! Gwen!"  
Gwen smirked and flipped the page in her book, "I'll pass, but you boys have fun."  
"Suit yourself." Ben shrugged, "Come on Kevin! Let's go! Bet you I can beat you to the water"  
Kevin smirked, "Your on, Tennyson!"

Kevin jumped to his feet and started running after the smaller teen. Gwen shook her head as the two boys raced. "I should have got one of them to get me a bottle of water before they dashed off."

Ben laughed as he reached the water's edge, rushing in to about knee deep before diving into the water. He came up a few feet further out with a gasp, "I win!"  
"I gave you a head start!" Kevin pouted, running into the water, about knee-deep.

Ben was about to respond, when he felt something brush against his foot. "Huh?"  
"What now Tennyson?" Kevin asked, putting his hands on his hips as he allowed himself to adjust to the water-temperature before diving in.  
"Something touched me…" Ben replied.  
Kevin smirked, "Afraid of a little seaweed now?"

Ben glared at Kevin, and was about to respond when he felt something solid wrap around his ankle. He gasped, but before he could do anything about it, whatever it was pulled him under.

"Tennyson?" Kevin gasped,

Before Kevin could ask, the water where Ben went under flashed green. Kevin backed up, his eyes glued to the spot. A few seconds later, the water exploded, sending a downpour over the beach. He gasped as the cold ocean water soaked him.

"Ben!" Kevin asked, shielding his eyes from the 'rain'.

Jet Ray burst from the water, or more like, was thrown from it. He soared through the air, until he collided painfully on the ground. He rolled across the sand, and turned back into Ben with a flash of light.

"Ben!" Gwen gasped, running over to her cousin, "Ben, what happened?"

Ben groaned and forced himself to his hands and knees, he opened his mouth to speak, but her question was answered for her as something burst from the water. People ran screaming as a giant rock creature burst from the water, a purple glow seeping out through the tribal-style markings on its body.

"That…" Ben replied.

Gwen ran around her cousin and stood in front of him, "Kevin get back!" She sent a beam of energy out at her 'boyfriend', wrapping it around his middle and throwing him back and into the sand beside her.

"What is that thing?" Kevin snapped, rubbing his head where it had collided with the sand.  
"It looks like…" Ben muttered, climbing to his feet.

Before Ben could finish his sentence, the Rock-Monster exited the water, stomping onto the sand with a roar. Without hesitating, Gwen stepped forward and quickly generated a shield to stop its progression. She gasped as the thing just walked right through it.

"That's new…" Gwen gasped,  
"Less questioning, more smashing." Kevin snapped, looking around for something to absorb, "There's nothing to touch!"  
"Well find something." Ben replied, stepping forward, "And in the meantime, let's introduce these things to…" He slammed down the dial on the Omnitrix, transforming into a green alien made of slime, "…GOOP!" He finished in a high-pitched voice.

Goop launched himself off the ground and at the Rock-Monster, the glob hit the monster on the neck, and a green smoke rose from them. He laughed, "Gwen! Check it out! Acid Rock!"

Gwen was about to respond, when she saw something appear behind Goop and the Monster. She gasped, "Ben! Get clear, now!"  
"Come on Gwen!" Ben replied, completely oblivious to the growing vortex behind him, "You worry too much!"

A purple glowing vortex had appeared behind them, and was growing in size, sucking anything it could into it.

Goop finally felt the pull of the Vortex and turned around, "Or… just enough…" He leapt off the Monster as the Vortex sucked it in, closing after the Monster was completely absorbed.

Goop landed on the sand next to Gwen, transforming back into Ben, "Magic Vortex? Nice work Gwen!"  
"Ah man!" Kevin sulked, walking back up towards them, "I didn't even get to hit it."  
Gwen ignored Kevin, and turned to her cousin, "It… wasn't me."  
"Well, whatever it is, it got away." Kevin pouted.  
"Ah, don't worry Kev!" Ben beamed, "You'll be able to beat the big ugly rock creature another time."  
"Yeah." He folded his arms, "As long as there is something nearby to absorb."

Gwen sighed and reached over, putting her hand on Kevin's arm, "Let's go back to my place. That way, we can find out what those creatures are."

Kevin sighed, "Yeah. Great. I'll be some use in driving you home."  
Gwen frowned, "Your always a big help Kevin."  
"Yeah! Part of the team!" Ben smiled.  
Kevin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

The three of them turned and started off towards where Kevin parked his car. Gwen couldn't help looking back over her shoulder at the beach as they went. Something didn't feel right… like, that fight did not go the way is should have… and the feeling was only growing stronger the further the three of them went from the beach.

Was this one of the things changed by stopping the experiment?

She looked up and swore she saw another Vortex, but when she blinked, it was gone. Worriedly, Gwen reached over to grab Kevin's arm, as they crossed the last of the sand towards the parking lot.

… … …

On the other side of the Vortex flying overhead stood a young woman. Her long flowing hair twirled around her in the power she conjured to create the vortex. Through it, she had been spying on the fight from a save, undisclosed location. She watched the three Heroes on the other side walk away with a satisfied smirk.

The Rock Monster from earlier walked up and stood next to the woman, along with a second one. She smiled and folded her arms.

"Well my pets," She said smugly, "Gwen Tennyson has herself a boyfriend. But he's not happy… hmm… perhaps sending you to destroy her was too simple a revenge? After all, she stole my spell book. The least I could do is steal something important to her…"

* * *

That's about all I can handle for today… sorry about the wait, I'm going to go rest now…


	3. Message

Hello! This is Rygel-n, a friend of Air-Head's.

I know we are not supposed to put chapters like this up, but AH has been getting a lot of reviews asking for new chapters, and some are people wondering if his stories have been abandoned.

None of his stories have been abandoned. He will continue working on them.

Right now, Air-Head is very sick, and is currently bedridden. He is afraid to write in his current state, because he thinks his mind is too drugged up to write to the quality you are all used to. He is going in for surgery soon, so please, everyone bare with him until then.

He wants to assure all of you, that as soon as he recovers, he will be back writing ASAP, and misses writing, and misses everyone here on FF.

I will take down this message later, so please no one flag this, I just want to make sure everyone knows that AH did not give up on his stories, and that he will be back as soon as he is well.

Thank you for staying patient with us, and our best wishes go out to all you reader!

- Rygel-n

- Air-Head


End file.
